Orange Haired Vasto Lorde
by PaperFox19
Summary: Grand Fisher was a fool, by killing Ichigo he unleashed an uncontrollable power upon Las Noches. In a short time Ichigo evolved and became a powerful Vasto Lorde, A hollow tale, Warning will be yaoi and harem, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Ichigo/Starrk/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Orange Haired Vasto Lorde

Grand Fisher was a fool, by killing Ichigo he unleashed an uncontrollable power upon Las Noches. In a short time Ichigo evolved and became a powerful Vasto Lorde

Chap 1 Hollow Evolution

Ichigo Kurosaki he died by the hands of Grand Fisher. When he died all his latent powers erupted from him in one moment, the backlash of raw reitsu forced Grand Fisher to flee, but Ichigo's death was at the hands of a hollow and the young boy became one. His mother was able to see what he had become in a split moment. Ichigo saw how scared she was of him and he fled sinking into Las Noches.

Years passed, Ichigo searched for Grand Fisher. He wanted revenge, he killed and fed on hollows but only the ones that intended to invade Karakura Town, when he didn't feed on Hollows he fed on his own immense reitsu. His body grew and changed it remained mostly human like except for the lizard like tail he grew. All through his evolution his body didn't change much besides growing up and becoming more muscle defined, the thing that changed most was the markings on his mask.

Finally after 16 years Ichigo reached the highest form of Hollow. The Vasto Lorde! His tail became retractable and long horns grew from his mask. Ichigo didn't know how he became a vasto, and he wouldn't show another Hollow even if he did know. His power was reformed and defined and although he had some control of it there were times when he let himself go and became a slave to instinct.

Around this time in the vast land of Las Noches, a lonely but powerful Vasto Lorde was needing companionship. All the other hollows around him were too weak, and ended up dying in his presence. The vasto Starrk split his soul in two, becoming Starrk and Lilynette and reaching a new form of evolution, the arrancar.

Starrk was happy he had someone to have around and travel with. Their awakening did not go unnoticed, Ichigo followed the pulse of their power. It took him a week to hunt them down. Lilynette and Starrk made their nesting grounds near some old ruins.

"Hey Starrk do you feel that? Something's coming." Lilynette shook the sleeping male.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Starrk grumbled and turned on his side.

"We have to go!" Lilynette said shaking Starrk once more.

"Calm down Lilynette we're powerful to handle anything that comes after us." Ichigo landed on one of the broken walls and released his spiritual pressure. Starrk choked on his words and felt a sudden wave of fear cross him. Stark had been a Vasto Lorde as well before he became an arrancar, but none of the others he had met before had this level of raw power.

Ichigo's eyes were a piercing gold, and he dropped from the wall and let his tail appear. "Well now what do we have here?" Ichigo said sitting crossed legged in the air his tail on the ground holding him up. His eyes held the smirk his mask hid, and Starrk knew he was in serious trouble here.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Ichigo/Starrk/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Orange Haired Vasto Lorde

Grand Fisher was a fool, by killing Ichigo he unleashed an uncontrollable power upon Las Noches. In a short time Ichigo evolved and became a powerful Vasto Lorde

Chap 2 Pack

Ichigo eyed the two arrancar. "I have some things to ask you, and depending on your answers I may have a proposition for you." Ichigo said, Starrk was willing to talk this out, Lilynette not so much.

"Get lost Hollow, you have no idea who you are messing with." Lilynette said.

'Damn it Lilynette this guy is strong don't go picking a fight with him!' Starrk thought and quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"You are right how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

'Ichigo?' Starrk thought, liking the male's name. "I am Starrk and this is Lilynette." Lilynette made a muffled curse as Starrk held her mouth shut. No doubt she was cursing him for giving out their names.

"It's a pleasure Starrk-san Lilynette-chan. For starters I know what you are, you are the rare form of Hollow known as Arrancar, I have seen other hollows do this but became mad with power and couldn't control it and soon destroyed themselves. You are the first Vasto Lorde I've seen to make the transformation. I know your power is great and you may be stronger than a Vasto Lorde but you also know that I'm stronger than any Vasto Lorde you've met. If we fight seriously we may turn all of Las Noches into a massive crater." Ichigo's eyes flashed brightly, and Starrk felt a shiver run down his spine. "Now then first question, are you involved with the hollow Grand Fisher?"

"No we are not." Starrk answered honestly. "We are alone."

"Do you know where Grand Fisher is?" Ichigo asked nodding at their previous answer.

"No we don't he has gone deep into hiding, we don't know why." Starrk said, and Ichigo chuckled.

"It's because I'm hunting him." Ichigo said and both Arrancar's eyes widened. "My last question. Are you tired of being alone?"

Starrk blushed and Lilynette finally pulled his hand from her mouth. "Are you messing with us?"

"Not at all. You see I want to form a pack with someone, and I find you both interesting." Ichigo said.

"Starrk?" Lilynette asked looking at him.

Starrk kept his eyes on Ichigo, he knew he was strong just being in his presence was making his body shiver. "Listen, I am different from other Hollows. I've known since I started feasting on my own reitsu, I could taste the power of a soul reaper. I may awaken as an arrancar someday, but there are things I must do as a Vasto Lorde first. I have not met many others whom I can trust. I'd like to put my trust in you." Ichigo reached his hand out to Starrk.

The arrancar reached his hand out, and the two shook on it. While holding Ichigo's hand he could feel Ichigo's power wash over him, the overflowing well of power that slept beneath. Oddly enough the power didn't make him feel afraid, it made him feel safe, he looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw ferocity and power but also a strong desire to protect. He had never seen such eyes in a hollow before, they were beautiful!

"So let me guess you want us to hunt for you is that it." Lilynette snapped breaking Starrk out of his mini moment with Ichigo. He made a note to punish her later.

"No I have stopped feeding on Hollows, and have been cannibalizing my own reitsu." He decided to show them what he meant. He let loose his reitsu and opened his mouth, the energy coiled and twisted before it was devoured by Ichigo.

Lilynette didn't get it but Starrk did. Ichigo's reitsu leaked out of him and mixed with the natural reitsu in the air. It was truly an impressive technique no doubt it was the reason for his lean muscled figure. Starrk didn't realize he was now drooling over Ichigo's body, looking the Vasto up and down.

"We will travel together and I will protect and watch over you both." Ichigo said, Ichigo stepped off his tail and had it retract. "I swear it!" Ichigo said and Starrk felt a tingle of desire for the hollow. Lilynette could see what was happening Starrk was in love!

Meanwhile

In Karakura Town a young man named Sado, has come across a strange talking bird. Unaware that his life is in danger he tries to help the bird. The hollow killed the boy, however before he could claim the boy's soul it fell into Las Noches and became a hollow. He returned to Karakura Town and grabbed his medallion, he gripped the medallion tightly as it was the only thing that made him feel human.

Sado was one of many people injured or dead because of this wicked Hollow, and this caused a red alert for Soul Society. Renji was sent as his first mission as a Lieutenant. Sado tried finding someone who could see him so he could tell them about the bird, he found Renji. Renji tried to kill Sado when he first saw him but he escaped. Sado was scared and he didn't know what to do, he was losing his memories fast, he remembered the bird and the promise the hollow made to him, but he was slowly forgetting himself if not for the medallion he would have become mindless.

He needed to find some help, someone had to help that kid before someone else got hurt. He felt the spiritual pressure of a powerful Hollow, and he quickly raced their hoping his mind stayed intact long enough to get help.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chapter 3 Vast Power

Sado could feel the power easily, it called to him and he went for it. "Please….help….please…." Sado panted out, he was slowly losing his mind. He was a massive hollow and he ran across the open land searching for someone to help.

Ichigo turned sensing a new hollow, it was in some distress , he could feel it in the being reitsu. "Something is up." Ichigo said and turned towards Sado's direction. "I'm going to go check it out." Ichigo said and before Starrk could say anything Ichigo used sonido and vanished.

Lilynette chuckled. "Finally someone with a take charge attitude." Starrk glared at her and laid back down on the ground.

"Wake me when Ichigo returns." He said closing his eyes.

"Damn it Starrk!" She shouted.

Ichigo raced towards the distressed hollow, he knew from its level of power it was a newborn but he was very strong. He appeared before Sado and even though Sado was bigger than Ichigo he still shook in fear. "Who…are…you?"

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, I am a Vasto Lorde." Ichigo said and Sado looked at him in confusion.

"Are…you…strong?" He asked looking Ichigo over. Ichigo chuckled.

"Yes I am." Ichigo noticed that the hollow was holding something.

"Please…you have…to…help!" Sado said and Ichigo could see his eyes were losing their spark of life, Sado was regressing and he'd cease to exist if he didn't feed.

"That medallion it's important to you isn't it?" Ichigo asked and Sado looked at the medallion and tears spilled from his mask. "Just relax I'm going to help you. For hollows we need to feed and evolve or we risk regressing and becoming beasts. I can force you to evolve and break your mask helping you become an arrancar, however if I do this you won't be able to move for a day or two, but you will remember yourself."

"Please…help…" Ichigo touched Sado's mask. He released his reitsu and poured it into his body, the reitsu was thick and powerful, he pulsed and began to evolve. He reached Adjuchas level, he was certainly interesting half his mask was black with purple stripes and the other half was white with red stripes. Ichigo didn't know what would happen he had never made an arrancar before, he tapped into his soul reaper powers and fed them to Sado as he ripped off the man's mask.

Sado was back into his human form and very much naked. His hollow hole was on his abs, he had thick bands on his wrists his right fist had a black band with purple markings while his left wrist had a white band with red markings. Sado's medallion was around his neck. Ichigo didn't see a zanpakuto on him. "Now tell me your name."

"Sado." He responded, he tried to move but true to Ichigo's words he could not move.

"Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh sure." Chad said and he blushed as Ichigo picked him up with ease.

"Now Chad, how is it you came here?"

Chad explained how he met the bird, and the promise the hollow made to the bird. Hearing this made Ichigo's blood boil. "I'm going to leave you with my pack, and I shall deal with this hollow myself." Chad shivered as Ichigo's reitsu flared in his anger, it licked and caressed his skin. Chad shuddered in pleasure and his hollow instinct recognized the alpha in Ichigo.

Ichigo appeared with Chad in his arms. Starrk blushed seeing the naked man in Ichigo's arms, and Chad was aroused by this time. Starrk growled and was ready to attack when Ichigo gave him a stern look. "Starrk this is Chad, he's going to join our pack. I have a small matter to deal with, when I return I'd be most pleased if you could find some clothes for him." Ichigo said and he set Chad down.

"Alright." Starrk said, he couldn't shake this feeling of jealousy he could feel Ichigo's reitsu all over Chad, and it stroked the jealousy in his mind. Ichigo came over to Starrk and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Starrk, I'm counting on you to look after him." Ichigo said and he opened up a garganta. Ichigo passed through it and left the area.

Lilynette came over to Chad and poked him. "Hey Starrk this guy can't move." She said and began poking Chad all over.

Starrk came up and glared at Chad. "Explain yourself!" While Chad explained his encounter with Ichigo and how he died and why Ichigo left, Ichigo himself landed in Karakura town.

Since chasing Chad off, Renji came in contact with the little bird, and he became a target for the murderous hollow. If he had been a normal hollow Renji could have beaten him easily, but this one had grown strong from it's killing, he was now more monster than hollow. If he had listened to Chad, he could have prepared himself some. The top part of Renji's shinigami robes had been blown off his upper torso was badly burned, his pant legs were destroyed as well his legs were badly damaged.

Renji was down, and the little bird was in a cage surrounded by the hollow's living bombs. Shrieker laughed as Renji struggled to stand up, but both froze as a tremendous presence appeared in Karakura Town. Renji had never felt a presence so powerful, and in a matter of seconds Ichigo appeared standing between Shrieker and Renji.

Shrieker freaked out and backed off slightly. "A Vasto Lorde!? What do I owe the pleasure?" Shrieker was no fool, if a Vasto Lorde had come to the human world it was something big. Ichigo saw the cage and with one swift strike of his claws the living bombs were destroyed and the bird was safe. "Do you want the boy's soul? Go ahead and take it the soul reaper to it's my gift to you!"

'A Vasto Lorde?' Renji looked up at Ichigo's powerful form, he had heard the rumors but he had never even seen a menos before. With one final play for his life Renji swung his Zabimaru, it hit Ichigo dead on but did nothing but bounce off his body. 'I'm so dead!'

Ichigo picked up the cage and set it down next to Renji. "I'm not here for innocent souls." He looked at Renji with powerful but gentle eyes. "I'll deal with this hollow."

"What?! A Vasto Lorde, on the side of a soul reaper!" He summoned his artillery and had them spray leaches all over Ichigo's body. "Vasto Lorde or not, I won't lose!" He used his tuning fork tongue and the leaches exploded all at once.

Shrieker laughed. "You see not even a Vasto is a match for my power!" Shrieker laughed and cheered but when the smoke cleared Ichigo was unharmed.

"I am here to punish you for the crimes you committed. You killed an innocent young man and caused him to become a hollow, and what's worse you used an innocent boy's soul. You promised him you'd bring his mother back!" The little bird looked down in shame, and Renji couldn't believe it.

"I'm not gonna be lectured by you or anyone else, DIE!" Shrieker sent a whole swarm of his artillery at Ichigo. Ichigo released his spiritual pressure and crushed them all at once without lifting a finger.

"You are the worse kind of Hollow, no better than Grand Fisher." Ichigo took a step forward and Shrieker took a step back out of fear. Renji watched as Ichigo's reitsu began to twist and take form, in a flash Ichigo was holding what appeared to be a zanpakuto, in a flash Ichigo swung the blade and split Shrieker in half. The zanpakuto faded away just as quickly as it appeared.

Renji watched as the hell's gate appeared and Shrieker's evil soul was taken to hell. Ichigo turned and walked towards Renji. Renji flinched fear he was gonna be next to die. Ichigo touched Renji and used his hollow regenerative powers to heal Renji.

"You…You're helping me?" Renji asked still amazed.

"I'm not doing it for you soul reaper." He placed a hand on the bird's cage. "This boy needs to find peace, I am not able to do such a thing." He continued to heal Renji and in no time Renji was healed and able to move.

Ichigo looked down at the bird. "I'm sorry for your loss, but there is no way to bring your mother back to life. If you pass on you may find her in soul society. Oh the boy who protected you he's alright I was able to help him."

"Really that's great!" The boy chirped, and Ichigo opened a garganta.

"Wait hollow!" Renji said standing up. "I want to know your name."

"My name is Ichigo." He said, and Renji looked at him.

"My name is Ranji Abarai, As a soul reaper I should capture you and bring you to soul society, however as a man I owe you my life. Thank you." Renji bowed his head to Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled.

"I will remember your name soul reaper. Take care of yourself." Ichigo passed into the garganta and vanished from sight. Renji performed the ritual and freed the boy's soul. He was going to return to soul society when he was given new orders. He had to investigate Karakura town and look after it, the presence of a Vasto Lorde had raised a ton of red flags. Renji had to go undercover and remain in Karakura Town for the time being.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 Pack Love

Ichigo returned to his pack and Chad was dressed in a pair of shorts and had a heavy cloak over him. "Thank you Starrk." Ichigo said and sat down on the ground. Starrk blushed and nodded his head. "I took care of the hollow. The boy has been set free and is safe." Ichigo said and Chad smiled.

"Thank you Ichigo!" Chad said, and Lilynette smacked him over the head.

"That's Ichigo-sama, learn some manners." She snapped and Chad looked to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-sama." Chad said and bowed his head and Ichigo laughed.

"It's alright Lilynette, I don't care about stuff like that. You guys can just call me Ichigo." Ichigo said. "Man I'm exhausted." Ichigo stretched and rested his back against the wall. "Let's all get some sleep, we can travel come morning."

Starrk watched angrily as Chad came over to Ichigo and rested his head in Ichigo's lap. Ichigo smiled and pat Chad's head, the new born arrancar quickly went to sleep. "He was an innocent just trying to protect someone." Ichigo said with a sad sigh.

"Ichigo…" Starrk said but didn't know what to say. Lilynette elbowed him in the side. 'Go on.'

Starrk got up and moved over to Ichigo, he sat next to him and leaned against him. He could feel Ichigo's power radiating off him in waves, Ichigo moved slightly and Starrk thought Ichigo was going to push him away, but instead Ichigo wrapped an arm around Starrk and pulled him close. Starrk cuddled up to Ichigo falling to sleep quickly.

Lilynette smiled at Starrk, he really needed to fight his lazyness or he'd never get anywhere with Ichigo. Lilynette was gonna stay up and keep watch, however she noticed Ichigo wasn't sleeping. "Ichigo, shouldn't you get some rest?"

"It's alright Lilynette, I'll keep watch get some sleep." He said but Lilynette was concerned. She put it off for now and went to bed and Ichigo stayed awake all night.

By morning the pack set off, there were hollows who saw Lilynette as prey not realizing what she was. Ichigo dispatched them easily. Starrk noticed how Ichigo treated Lilynette much like a little sister. It made Starrk really happy, Starrk decided to take the lead and train Chad in using his hollow powers, partly because he didn't want Chad to have any extra Ichigo time.

Lilynette and Ichigo came back from hunting bringing back a meal for the others. "How's the training going Starrk?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at the two arrancar.

"He's strong and a fast learner." Starrk said and Chad smiled at him.

"Thank you for training me Starrk-san." Chad said respectively.

"Thank you Starrk, Chad needed training thank you so much." Ichigo said and the praise made Starrk blush. He stared into Ichigo's warm eyes, but before the moment could reach, Lilynette piped up.

"Jeez you guys stink go find a spring and clean yourselves up!" Lilynette snapped holding her nose.

'Memo to self, punish Lilynette!' Starrk thought, and he led Chad away to find a spring.

They found a small hot spring a good distance away, Starrk and Chad removed their cloaks and lower garments. The two sank into the warm waters with a content sigh.

Starrk closed his eyes as he relaxed in the warm water. "Umm Starrk-san?"

"Hmm?" Starrk opened one eye and looked at Chad.

"Do you like Ichigo?" Chad asked avoiding the older arrancar's gaze. Starrk blushed, he knew what Chad was asking.

"Yes I do." Starrk said, and Chad looked down at the water.

"I like him to." Chad said and Starrk clenched his fists. "I know you're stronger than me, and I don't want to leave the pack. I just wanted to make my feelings known, and to know where you stood with Ichigo."

Starrk laughed. He had to admit the kid had guts, and it wasn't like he was mated to Ichigo, though that thought saddened him a bit. "Listen kid, there's something you need to know about hollows. Powerful Hollows can take more than one mate. I want him, but he may not want me."

"I think Ichigo likes you to." Chad said and Starrk smirked.

"We'll see." Starrk said, and the two washed up.

"Can I ask you another question?" Chad asked, and Starrk nodded.

"How do hollows mate?" Chad asked blushing, Starrk blushed. This was going to take awhile.

Ichigo had finished cooking their catch nothing to fancy. The two arrancar males came back, Chad blushing like mad. The two sat down for dinner and Chad kept stealing glances at Ichigo, each time he did he blushed and adjusted the front of his cloak. "What did you say to him?" Lilynette whispered to Starrk.

"I gave him, the talk." Starrk said and Lilynette burst out laughing nearly choking on her food.

Ichigo remained oblivious to what was happening, he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching them. It stayed a good distance away but the thing Ichigo could tell was that whoever it was, was a soul reaper, and one with great power way stronger than Renji. 'We'll need to keep moving.'

That night Ichigo didn't sleep again, Chad and Starrk cuddled next to him.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 5 Trouble

By morning the presence watching them was gone. The pack arrancars put on cloaks and they began to set off, with Ichigo leading the group. Chad may have been an arrancar but he still had the scent of a newborn hollow, so lots of foolish hollows tried to attack and kill him. Starrk watched as Ichigo crushed any Hollow that attack Chad or Lilynette, he was very protective.

As they made there way across Las Noches, they passed near the territory of Hueco Mundo. A spiderlike hollow attacked them. "You there, this is Lord Barragon's territory." It was huge nearly 5 times Ichigo and Starrk's size. It's body was a dark red and he had a huge mask.

"We have no intention of doing any harm in his territory we are just passing through." Ichigo says and tries to push on but the spider makes a wall of his webbing.

"If you want to pass you must pay the toll, you can offer up that new born, or even that little brat I'm sure she'd be tasty. Ahahahahaha!" The hollow had his mouth wide open and was laughing disgustingly, Starrk growled and was about to attack when Ichigo lunged forward and grabbed the hollow by his tongue. "Wash ug doin?"

"Paying the toll of course, isn't my hand tasty?" Ichigo said and the hollow began to sweat. "No? Clearly you don't have taste, in that case…" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP

Ichigo ripped out the hollow's tongue. The hollow screamed in agony. "Yesh shupi pol lor bargon wilsh kilssh yush." (You stupid fool lord Barragon will kill you)

Ichigo dropped the tongue, and Starrk and Lilynette began laughing. "Run along bug, or else." His eyes flashed dangerously and the hollow ran for the hills.

Chad was a little worried. "Ichigo was that really okay, wont this Barragon guy come after you?"

Ichigo placed a hand on Chad's shoulder. "Don't worry Chad, I promise you nothing will happen to the pack you all will be safe, I will make sure of that."

This made Chad even more determined to get stronger, every time they stopped he trained with Starrk. Starrk knew why Chad wanted to get stronger, and he was happy to help.

They moved further away from Barragon's territory. The more distance they put from this Barragon guy the more relaxed Chad became. They set up camp and Ichigo went off hunting leaving Starrk in charge. While Ichigo was away another pack attacked the group.

Halibel's pack attacked one they thought they could defeat, Halibel used the water in the air and quickly trapped Starrk and Chad in chains of water. "You there girl, you should come with us, you will be safer with us."

"No Lilynette!" Starrk gasped and struggled against his bonds, he tried to release his reitsu but the water absorbed it and grew incasing his entire body in water.

"Stupid man, thinking he could escape Lady Halibel's trap." Apachi said with a smirk. Lilynette growled and fired a bala, it hit Apachi in the face.

"Let go of Starrk you bitch!" Lilynette said angrily.

"I see where your loyalties lie, it's a pity." Halibel raised her arm ready to strike Lilynette when a sudden wave of reitsu shook the field. 'This reitsu it can't be?' The reitsu over powered Halibel's water prison and crushed it. Ichigo landed his kill over his shoulder, he let out a powerful roar making the 3 adjuchas fall to the ground in fear, Halibel stood her ground.

Chad and Starrk got up and rushed to Ichigo's side. "Careful Ichigo she's a Vasto Lorde." Starrk warned.

"Ichigo so it is you!" Halibel said, and Ichigo ceased his spiritual pressure.

"Halibel?" The blonde hollow nodded and Ichigo laughed. "Halibel it is you!" Ichigo picked her up and spun her around. "Hell, the last time I saw you, you were a little adjucha, now look at you!"

"And you, you're just as powerful as ever, in fact I think you're even stronger. You're a Vasto Lord now to." She said and she ran her hand over his muscled body.

"Lady Halibel who is this guy?"

"Ichigo who is this woman?"

Halibel turned to her allies. "This is Ichigo, I met him a long time ago, before I became a adjucha even, when I evolved he said there was nothing else he could offer me, he said I knew the right path to walk on and he left."

Ichigo turned to his pack. "This is Halibel, she's an old friend I knew her from my adjucha days. Though it seems she's gotten much stronger."

"As have you Ichigo." Halibel said. Starrk and Chad were not happy with the look Halibel was giving Ichigo.

"It seems you have found some interesting friends, Halibel."

"Yes, I apologize for attacking your pack." Ichigo gave a light bow and Halibel grabbed a strand of his long orange hair. "I never thought you'd be traveling with anyone again." She caressed the lock of hair, and it made Starrk and Chad angry. They looked from Ichigo to Halibel and they could feel the tension between them.

"They are special to me, if not for our past, I may have been forced to attack you." Ichigo said and the females behind Halibel glared at him.

"Lady Halibel let's leave, this man is dangerous." Apachi said and the others agreed.

"Hold your tongues, Ichigo is a powerful hollow and has always been kind and just, you won't find another Hollow like him." Halibel snapped and the three gave an apologetic bow.

"Halibel, have you learned anything about Grand Fisher?" Ichigo asked.

"No it seems he's keeping to the shadows, you have put quite the fear into him." Halibel said. "It also seems Barragon is on the move trying to expand his territory."

"We've run into one of his lackeys already, he wanted me to pay some kind of toll, to offer up one of my pack, so I ripped out his tongue." Ichigo said and Halibel chuckled.

"Same old Ichigo, for every innocent you save you make an enemy for yourself, a noble sacrifice. Barragon however won't go away no matter how far you travel, or is there something else your running from?"

'I don't like this woman, she seems to have a connection to Ichigo, don't tell me she's marked by him.' Starrk thought and his fist tightened up at his side.

'Ichigo this woman seems to know you for so long, do you have feelings for her?' Chad thought and he began to worry that he had no chance to be Ichigo at all.

'Morons.' Lilynette thought, and focused on the conversation at hand.

"I have felt a presence in Las Noches, but I don't know what it is?" Ichigo said. "You should take care Halibel, things could get crazy around here."

"If it is so dangerous perhaps we should travel together, you don't look well have you been getting enough sleep?" Lilynette was also concerned about that regard, she noticed the other two grow tense as well.

Halibel reached up to cup Ichigo's cheek, but he stopped her. "I'm sorry Halibel, but you must walk your own path and I mine, but I do see you as a friend, and should you need me, I will help you." Chad and Starrk were smirking at the word friend.

"Take care of yourself, Ichigo." Halibel turned and left with her group.

"Take care Halibel." Ichigo said. Starrk and Chad slept a little closer to Ichigo that night snuggling up to him happily. Once again Ichigo did not sleep that night.

Ichigo was unaware that Barragon was trying to recruit more hollows, Halibel was one of them, and so was he, it would only be a matter of time.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Nude

Pairing: Ichigo/Chad/Starrk/Ulquiorra

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 6 Court of Hollows

Ichigo and his pack continued to travel, never staying in one place. Chad talked to Ichigo about his past, sadly Starrk couldn't remember much of his own. Ichigo could remember his mother and father and his little sisters, but they were growing up without him. Ichigo told them of his goal for killing Grand Fisher.

"Ichigo what will you do once you killed him?" Starrk asked.

"Build a family of my own, and protect it." Ichigo said and Starrk and Chad blushed.

After eating their latest meal they had settled down for the night. Once again Chad and Starrk slept cuddled up to Ichigo, and Ichigo didn't sleep at all. Ichigo looked down at the two men in his arms. Chad was so cute and he brushed some hair out of his eyes. The boy was strong and brave and Ichigo had a strong desire towards him. Then there was Starrk he had such a mature sexiness that Ichigo was drawn to, and the man was beautiful when he was sleeping.

Ichigo had been thinking about taking both males as his mate, but he couldn't act on such things not so long as Grand Fisher was alive. He leaned his head down and licked Chad's cheek and then did the same to Starrk.

Ichigo couldn't hold back anymore he felt himself falling asleep, in his mind he saw a city with tall spires reaching up to the sky. Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt a spike in reitsu and he bolted upright. He heard a ruckus to their current resting spot. He sensed one hollow that seemed to be running away from two others.

'I should look into this.' Ichigo thought and he slipped from his male's grasps. 'Hollow Cape!' Ichigo created a dome over their resting spot, it masked their presence allowing Ichigo to leave without worrying.

Ichigo followed the reitsu and found a massive whale like hollow and a small bird like hollow chasing after a hollow that was completely white with long horns. "You have two options either serve lord Barragon or be devoured." The whale hollow opened his mouth like he was about to devour the smaller one.

The Vasto could tell that the pure white hollow was a Vasto Lorde as well but he wasn't as strong as other Vasto Lorde he had met. Ichigo wouldn't stand for this he used sonido and scooped up the hollow before he could be devoured. The hollow struggled in Ichigo's grasp at first but then he looked at him and went limp in Ichigo's arms.

"Who the hell are you?" The bird-like hollow squawked.

"My name is Ichigo." At his name the two hollows tensed and immediately backed away from him.

"That hollow belongs to lord Barragon, turn him over to us or else." The whale hollow said.

"Or else what!" Ichigo glared at them and the hollows nearly pissed themselves. It was entirely possible Ichigo was stronger than Barragon, and if he wanted to he could kill them both.

"Let's go!" The bird hollow said, and the two made a hasty retreat.

-x-

Ichigo looked down at the Vasto with beautiful emerald eyes. "Are you alright?"

The Vasto didn't answer instead he began tracing Ichigo's hollow skin. Other than the few splashes of red markings he was white. He had never seen another white hollow before.

"Can you tell me your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Ulquiorra." The hollow said, tracing his hand over Ichigo's abs. Ichigo stopped him before he could search any lower.

"Well Ulquiorra, I'm happy your safe, but why was Barragon after you?"

"I have high skills in regeneration, better than any other hollows. Barragon wants me to offer my body, if other hollows devour pieces of me they can slowly increase their regenerative powers." Ulquiorra eyed Ichigo's tail and rubbed it a little. "Because I can regenerate everything except for my brain and internal organs I'd assume they'd keep devouring my arms and legs."

"Ok come with me." Ichigo scooped Ulquiorra up and carried him towards the resting spot.

"Are you gonna devour me instead?" Ulquiorra said resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "You saved my life so it belongs to you now. If it was you I might like it."

"I'm not going to devour you." Ichigo said. "I'm going to protect you."

Ichigo passed into his barrier and dispelled it. Ichigo sat back down and wrapped Ulquiorra up with his tail, Ulquiorra settled himself and fell asleep.

'It seems I'll have to speak to Barragon directly, he seems desperate to increase his forces.'

-x-

Barragon's men returned to Hueco Mundo. "Did you bring me Ulquiorra?"

"No sir, but we have located Ichigo and Ulquiorra is with him." Barragon smiled.

"Two birds with one stone, good work you two." Barragon said.

-x-

When Starrk and Chad awoke the first thing they noticed was the new hollow in the midst, the other thing they noticed is sometime in the night the hollow had crawled into Ichigo's area and was now clinging to him!

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Starrk growled and his anger tinged reitsu woke Lilynette up. She saw Ulquiorra was rubbing his hands over Ichigo's body.

"Starrk relax this is Ulquiorra, he was being hunted by Barragon's men. He needs our help." Ichigo said and managed to remove himself from Ulquiorra but the hollow kept trying to cling to Ichigo, he settled down when Ichigo coiled his tail around him.

"We need to have words with Barragon, he seems to be not only gathering forces, but looking for hollows with unique abilities so he can exploit." Ichigo said. "I can go myself, I don't want to put you in danger, but I ask that you look after Ulquiorra if I go alone."

"I'll go with you Ichigo." Chad said.

"So will I." Starrk said. "We are a pack we stand together."

"I'm going to, I'm not gonna miss the chance of you kicking Barragon's pompous ass." Lilynette said.

"May I go as well?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Alright we all shall go." Ichigo said, and the pack moved towards Hueco Mundo.

Chad noticed Ulquiorra was very quiet observing him Starrk and Lilynette. Starrk noticed this as well he also noticed he kept clinging to Ichigo, it annoyed him. "Looks like we got another weirdo in the family." Lilynette said.

It took less than ten seconds for Starrk to realize that Ulquiorra's actions were that of a beta trying to in favor of a alpha. Ichigo was too much of a kind heart to turn the hollow away. Starrk knew more than anyone you couldn't separate a beta from his chosen alpha

It didn't take long to reach Hueco Mundo. Ichigo could feel faint traces of Halibel's reitsu, and judging from one of the wounded hollows Halibel told Barragon to piss off.

"Ahh Ichigo it's so good to see you." Barragon said, he was sitting in his thrown. "I have an offer for you."

"I'm not here to hear any of your offers. I want to know why you're seeking out hollows now all of a sudden. What do you know?" Ichigo asked.

"You insolent whelp how dare you speak to lord Barragon that way." A hollow went to attack Ichigo but Chad knocked him back with a punch. The hollow cried out in pain as his body cracked and turned to dust.

"I see you've collected some interesting hollows. I sense that things are changing, if we are to survive we need to join forces."

"Change is inevitable, if we don't embrace it we will die such is life." Ichigo said.

"You whelp you know nothing!" Barragon stood up. "Join me and help me face this oncoming threat or become our food so we will survive." The other hollows chuckled just waiting to pounce on Ichigo's family.

In a flash Ichigo was in front of Barragon. Ichigo's eyes were glowing and he released his spiritual pressure and Barragon choked and was brought to his knees. "Threaten my pack again I will personally tear you apart and scatter you to the farthest corners of las noches."

Ichigo was back with his pack just as fast. "I do worry about the possible threat that's been waltzing it's way in our land. But I'm gonna protect my pack at all cost. Let's go." Ichigo and his pack turned to leave, and Barragon growled. He raised his axe and threw it at Ichigo. Ulquiorra tried to shield Ichigo and got a scratch on his mask. Ichigo snapped and fired a powerful cero that blasted the axe away and destroyed Barragon's throne.

Ulquiorra was in trouble his mask was beginning to rot and it was taking all his regenerative powers to keep from being rotted away. Ichigo scooped Ulquiorra up and they all left using sonido.

They left unaware of the threat they spoke of was watching them at that very moment.

"Oh my it seems we were noticed before Lord Aizen." Gin said, he was wearing the special cloak that masked their entire presence.

"He is almost complete, but it seems we have a pressing matter to attend." Aizen said glaring at Barragon. 'He dared to try to kill one of his betters he is no king and I'm gonna prove that.'

-x-

Once a safe distance away, Ichigo laid Ulquiorra down. His mask was rotting his healing abilities weren't enough to keep the effect at bay. "I don't want…to die…." Ulquiorra reached up to Ichigo and the hollow was crying, he'd never been so scared.

"Ichigo you can help him, only his mask is rotting if you remove it before it spreads to his body he'll live." Starrk said.

"This will hurt." Ichigo warned and raised his claw, he slashed Ulquiorra's face pouring his reitsu into him. Ulquiorra screamed as his body cracked and the tainted mask was broken off. Ulquiorra evolved into a arrancar as Ichigo's soul reaper reitsu filled him. It looked like his tears had marked his skin as there were lines coming down from his eyes and over his cheek.

Ulquiorra launched into Ichigo's arms, ignoring his nudity completely. Starrk and Chad had to hold back their anger. Ulquiorra realized true despair for him was not getting to know Ichigo more and never seeing him again.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dom Ichigo Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Starrk/Chad/Ulquiorra

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 7 Enter Grand Fisher

While Ichigo traveled with his pack in Las Noches, Renji patrolled Karakura Town. He could have gone back to soul society at any time, however he wanted to meet Ichigo again. That's not the reason he gave the head captain, no there was in fact suspicious hollow activity in the world of the living. Souls were being hunted by something that the research and development committee couldn't identify.

So Renji stayed and continued to patrol looking for any kind of clue to the whereabouts of this mysterious enemy. Renji had defeated many hollows and noticed that there were those with spirit energy: a pale guy with glasses, a girl with orange hair, a young girl with black hair; who seemed to have a similar signature to Ichigo, Renji decided to keep an eye on them as well.

"Man where is that Ichigo, though I guess being a Vasto lorde he can't just pop over to the world of the living anytime he wants or soul society would have hunted him down. I don't think he's a bad guy, something about his eyes…" Renji trailed off remembering the way Ichigo stared at him. Renji gasped realizing his thoughts were going to bad places.

Renji walked down the streets of Karakura Town. Only those spiritually gifted could see him anyway. "You there soul reaper-kun." Renji turned and saw a pale young lady wearing a white kimono, she had a bowl cut hair cut.

"You can see me that means you're a spirit."

"Indeed I am, but I am a spirit with gifted powers. I believe I can help you with your problem." The girl said with a smile.

"Problem what problem?" Renji countered, he had an odd feeling from this girl but he didn't understand how or what the feeling was.

"You are looking for someone, someone by the named Ichigo." The girl said and Renji gasped. "Follow me and I'll tell you how you can meet Ichigo again."

The girl walked down and ally, and Renji followed her. "How do you know about Ichigo?"

"Oh that's simple." The girl turned to face Renji and her face twisted into an ugly smirk. "I'm the one who killed him." She reached out her hand and Renji felt a massive invisible hand grab hold of him. It squeezed him making him unable to grab his sword.

"Who? Who are you!?" Renji choked out and the girl smirked.

"Who me? You soul reapers know me as Grand Fisher." The hollow said with a smirk. Renji began to sweat.

'Grand Fisher! A wanted hollow that's devoured 5 soul reapers one of them being a lieutenant; this is bad!'

"Oh and don't call me a liar. You will see Ichigo again, you're gonna be the bait. You'll be the one who brings Ichigo to me so I can kill him once and for all." In Grand Fisher's grip Renji was forced to reveal his spiritual pressure, it was like a lure for hollows.

-x-

Ichigo suddenly felt the familiar spiritual pressure. 'Must be that red haired soul reaper.' Ichigo thought as he redressed Ulquiorra. 'Why would he be releasing so much pressure?' Ichigo thought and suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. 'It could be him…it's his style!'

The vasto lorde stood up suddenly shocking his pack. "Ichigo what's wrong?"

"I have to go, no soul reaper would release that much pressure on purpose." Ichigo's reitsu spiked and swirled around in his fury. "Grand Fisher!" Ichigo roared and without any hesitation he opened a garganta.

"FISHER!" Ichigo roared and entered the world of the living. Ichigo couldn't control himself and let his spiritual pressure run loose. "Show yourself Grand Fisher!" Ichigo roared.

To be continued

Preview

"So it's true you evolved to a higher level, it's as I feared." Ichigo said as he faced off with Grand Fisher.

"Yes I evolved you pushed me to it, you've been hunting me for so long I needed to grow, you've killed off all my supporters Ichigo, you have been a pain in my side for too long!"

End Preview


End file.
